


Surprise

by Lynchy8



Series: Fun (and sad!) little drabbles [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Established Relationship, Just a bit of fun, M/M, Modern Setting, everything is a fight with these two, implied semi-public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchy8/pseuds/Lynchy8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahorel & Feuilly have a bad habit of springing sex on each other (not always giving the other fair warning)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epeolatry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epeolatry/gifts).



> A quick couple of paragraphs for epeolatry about our two favourite hopeless cases!
> 
> Btw it is entirely consensual

Feuilly excused himself from the conversation he was having with Combeferre in order to visit the bathroom.

It was entirely possible that, in the hubbub of noise and chatter in the back room of the Musain, he had failed to notice Bahorel's absence from his chair at the table he had previously been sharing with Joly, Bossuet and R. 

However the chatter came to a sudden halt and everyone's heads snapped up as a startled cry of "FUCK" filtered from the direction of the gent's, followed by a thump that sounded suspiciously like a body being thrown against a door.

"Oh for fuck's sake not again," muttered Enjolras.

"Chetta!" Courf called across the bar. "Can you turn up the music?"

The barmaid rolled her eyes and increased the volume on the jukebox.

Gradually conversations resumed as everyone attempted to ignore the increasingly explicit sounds that managed to break through the loud music being played.

When Feuilly eventually emerged twenty minutes later, limping slightly and looking very much like he had just been mauled by a bear, they all pointedly looked the other way. Bahorel followed him out, obviously extremely pleased with himself.

"Grab us a beer, babe!" he grinned, walloping the boy's arse as he turned towards the bar.

"Fuck you, arsehole," he growled in response, trying to move with as much decorum as he could muster.

Bahorel slid back into his seat, looking smug.

"He'll get you back, you know." R advised him, smirking. Bahorel gave him a filthy grin, his eyes sparkling.

"Oh I know." He turned to look at the dishevelled boy at the bar. "I look forward to it."


End file.
